My Bride
by Akai no Tsubasa
Summary: Mata oniks itu. Rambut raven mirip pantat ayam itu. Perkataan yang super menyebalkan dan gaya yang sok cool itu...dia.. "Sa-su-ke..."


Hola…minna-san. O genki desuka?...

Jumpa lagi dengan Author amatir bin sableng bin gendheng..,

N dengan fic yang nggak kalah abalnya dengan fic-fic yang lain. –huh, kapan ya Azura nggak nulis warning yang ini?- -pundung di pojokan nyari wangsit-

Yang berjudul –sfx : TADAAA…-

**My Bride**

**Rate** : Masih T

**Genre** : Romance, angst, tragedy,…g tau lagi dech!!

**Pair** : Sasu x FemNaru. Ckckck..lagi-lagi Naruto saya jadiin cewek…

**Disclaimer** : Sampai kapanpun Azura hanya akan jadi pembaca n penonton setia karyanya Mas Kishi.

**Warning:**

Chara death, AU so pasti, lime inside in next chapter, OOC, dll..ehm masih ada yang mau nambahin?..

Langsung aja dech!!!

Chapter 1 :

Seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru tengah mematut diri di depan cermin rias besar di dalam kamar pribadinya. Balutan dress putih panjang sebatas dada dengan renda dan manik-manik, memperlihatkan lekuk indah ramping tubuhnya. Sepasang sarung tangan yang juga berwarna putih melekat sampai sebatas siku di kedua tangan mungilnya. Tak lupa sebuah kerudung tipis transparan menghias rapi menutupi rambut pirang panjangnya yang telah dibentuk sanggul sedemikian rupa. Beberapa helai rambut dibiarkan menjuntai di sisi kanan dan kiri wajahnya. Dan juga sebuah tiara putih keperakkan berkilauan indah tersemat di rambutnya menjadikannya bak seorang ratu. Satu kata yang bisa diungkapkan untuk menggambarkan sosok itu. Cantik.

"Naru-chan, kamu sudah siap?" sesosok pria setengah baya yang berciri sama dengan gadis yang ada di kamar itu, muncul dari balik pintu yang terbuka. Dia mengenakan jas hitam dan celana hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu merah di kerah bajunya.

"Ah, ya ayah. Naru sudah siap." Si gadis yang namanya dipanggil menoleh dan menyunggingkan senyum manis.

Sosok pria yang disebut ayah itupun berjalan menghampiri sang gadis. Dia memandangi putrinya dari atas sampai bawah. Terpesona.

Yang dipandangi pun hanya tersipu-sipu malu.

"Ayah, jangan memandangiku seperti itu." muncul semburat merah di pipinya yang sudah berwarna merah karena polesan make up.

"Kamu cantik sekali, Naru-chan."

"A-ayah..jangan menggodaku seperti itu. Naru kan tidak secantik ibu." Semburat merah itu semakin kentara.

"Siapa bilang? Kamu lebih cantik dari ibumu, Naru."

"Ih, ayah. Coba kalau ibu masih hidup dan sekarang mendengar apa yang dikatakan ayah, Naru yakin ayah akan disuruh tidur di sofa."

"…." Pria itu tertunduk. Perlahan tatapan ceria itu berubah menjadi tatapan sendu.

"Ma-maafkan Naru, ayah. Bukan maksud Naru untuk membuat ayah sedih."

Pria itu menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak, Naru. Ayah sedih karena ibumu tak ada di sini untuk menyaksikan hari bahagiamu."

"Ayah, Naru yakin ibu sekarang sedang menyaksikan dan ikut merasakan kebahagiaan Naru dari atas sana."

Pria itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sudahlah. Ayo berangkat. Tidak baik membiarkan calon pengantin pria menunggu terlalu lama."

"Uhh,.."

Kemudian mereka berdua segera beranjak dari kamar itu. Sedan hitam yang sudah dipenuhi bunga-bunga yang terangkai indah, menunggu kedatangan sang ratu sehari. Mengantarkan sang ratu menuju singgasananya untuk bertemu dengan sang raja.

*******

Pintu gereja terbuka. Karpet tebal berwarna merah sudah dibentangkan di tengah-tengah tempat duduk para hadirin. Ringbearer -anak laki-laki pembawa cincin- dan Flower girl –anak perempuan penabur bunga- memasuki ruangan. Flower girl mulai menebar-nebarkan bunga di sepanjang karpet merah itu untuk dilalui sang bride. Kemudian disusul Naru yang membawa sebuket bunga dan ayahnya. Suara lonceng dan alunan melodi pernikahan bergema memenuhi ruangan ketika rombongan itu masuk. Calon pengantin pria dan pendeta telah menunggu di depan altar suci. Hari ini calon pengantin pria mengenakan setelan jas putih dan dasi kupu-kupu putih dengan rambut hitam jabrik seperti biasanya. Senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya semakin menambah ketampanannya.

Naru berjalan dengan anggunnya di atas karpet merah yang sudah bertabur bunga. Semuanya yang hadir berdiri untuk menyambut sang calon mempelai wanita. Senyum tak henti-hentinya ia kembangkan di bibir merahnya.

Minato mengambil duduk di sebelah Fugaku sesudah mengantar Naruto ke depan altar.

"Akhirnya kita jadi besan juga ya, Fugaku."serunya pada seseorang yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Hn. Seperti yang telah dijanjikan."jawabnya

"Kamu cantik sekali hari ini, Dobe."bisik si calon pengantin pria ketika meraih tangan mungil calon pengantin wanita.

"Itukah sebutan sayang untuk pengantinmu, Teme." Naru manyun dipanggil seperti itu.

Sasuke mati-matian menahan tawa melihat ekspresi kesal Naru. Tak sabar rasanya melumat bibir yang maju 6 centi itu.

'Sabar Sasuke, sabar.'

"Anda, Uchiha Sasuke. Bersediakah anda menerima Namikaze Naruto menjadi istri anda dalam keadaan senang ataupun susah, baik atau buruk, kaya atau miskin, sehat ataupun sakit sampai kematian memisahkan kalian berdua? " ucap pendeta memulai ritual.

"Ya, saya bersedia."sahut Sasuke mantap.

"Anda, Namikaze Naruto. Bersediakah anda menerima Uchiha Sasuke menjadi suami anda dalam keadaan senang ataupun susah, baik atau buruk, kaya atau miskin, sehat ataupun sakit sampai kematian memisahkan kalian berdua? "

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Sekarang pasangkan cincin kalian."

Sasuke mengambil cincin yang telah dibawa oleh Ringbearer dan menyematkannya ke jari manis Naru. Begitupun sebaliknya.

"Now, I pronounce you, as husband and wife. Sir, you may kiss the bride."

Sasuke dan Naruto mulai mendekat dan melakukan ritual itu. Terdengar bunyi applause dari para yang hadir. Tapi ada seseorang yang mengangkat tangannya bukan untuk memberi tepuk tangan tapi menodongkan pistol. Tak berapa lama terdengar suara…

DOR DOR!!

Dua peluru melesat mengenai Sasuke. Sasukepun ambruk dan ditahan oleh Naruto. Semua yang hadir berteriak dan berlari-larian panic. Suasana sacral itupun berganti suara riuh orang yang berlarian hendak menyelamatkan diri.

"Sa-sasuke,.." Naruto memandang nanar pada darah yang ada di tangannya. Gaun putih yang dikenakannya sudah berganti warna. Sedangkan Sasuke tergeletak tak berdaya di pangkuan Naruto. Jas putih yang dikenakannya sudah ternodai merah darah yang merembes dari dada kirinya. Minato berlari ke arah mereka. Sedangkan Fugaku berusaha mencari dan mengejar si pelaku.

"Sasuke bertahanlah. Aku mohon." Butiran-butiran bening mulai mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya.

"Siapapun tolong panggilkan ambulance." teriak Minato yang sudah ada di depan mereka.

"Sshht,..ku rasa aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi." ucapnya dengan mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa.

"Apa yang kamu katakan, Teme? Kamu sudah tidak ingin bersamaku lagi."

Sasuke menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak, Dobe. Aku bahagia kau sudah menjadi milikku walaupun baru beberapa menit saja. "

"Aku tak mau kau pergi, Teme."

"Sshttt,..jangan menangis Dobe. Aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis di saat terakhirku. Tersenyumlah, Dobe." Sasuke membelai lembut kedua pipi Naruto dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir.

"Baka Teme. Tak mungkin aku bisa tersenyum di saat seperti ini. " teriaknya parau.

"Jadi kau tak mau mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku, Dobe."

"….." Naruto menggeleng.

"Ku mohon, Dobe."

"….." Naruto menggeleng lagi.

"Please!!!"

"….." Akhirnya Naruto memaksakan mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya.

"Terima kasih, Dobe. Aku akan membawanya dalam tidur panjangku."

"…"

"Hn, Dobe mendekatlah. Peluk aku. Aku merasa kedinginan." Suaranya mulai terdengar lemah.

"…Uhh.."

Naruto mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh lemah Sasuke dan mendekapnya.

"Hangat. Tubuhmu selalu hangat, Dobe. Boleh aku tidur? Aku mengantuk sekali."

"…." Tak berapa lama tangan sewarna porselen itu terkulai lemas.

"..Sa-sa..suke.."

"…."

"Bangun Sasuke!! Kau tidak boleh tidur di sini. Aku sudah mempersiapkan ranjang pengantin kita."

"Bangun. Ayo bangun, Teme."

"Ku mohon bangun. Jangan pergi."

"SASUKEEE…" jerit memilukan menggema di setiap sudut gereja yang sudah lengang.

Pemakaman dilakukan siang hari itu. Hari bahagia itupun berubah menjadi duka. Fugaku memandang gundukan tanah yang masih merah dan nisan yang bertuliskan nama anaknya. Diam dan kaku. Tak ada air mata, tak ada ekspresi apapun di wajah itu. Sedangkan Naruto masih menangis sesenggukkan dalam pelukan Minato.

"Apa pelakunya sudah tertangkap?" tanya Minato pada sosok yang sedari tadi diam yang ada di sebelahnya.

"…" Fugaku menggeleng pelan.

"Pelakunya berhasil lolos. Ku rasa mereka sudah mempersiapkannya dengan matang."

"Paman Fugaku, saya sudah melaporkan kejadian ini pada pihak yang berwajib. Saya yakin mereka akan segera menangkap pelaku penembakan Sasuke." Sosok pria berambut hitam pendek dan kulit seputih mayat, berjalan menghampiri Fugaku.

"Terima kasih, Sai."ucap Fugaku pada sosok itu.

Sosok yang dipanggil Sai itu tersenyum.

*****

Naruto berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya, -lebih tepat kamar pengantinnya- dengan mata merah dan sembap karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata. Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan. Kamar bernuansa orange menyambutnya. Kordin yang terbuat dari kain satin yang berenda terpasang indah di jendela. Sebuah cermin besar dan di depannya meja rias dengan peralatan make up yang tersusun rapi. Dia masih ingat betapa kekanakannya dirinya dan Sasuke saat berdebat untuk menentukan warna apa yang akan menjadi cat dinding kamar pengantin mereka kelak. Blue or Orange. Akhirnya, setelah perdebatan panjang, dirinyalah yang berhasil memenangkan pertarungan mulut itu. Tentunya disertai dengan sedikit trik dan puppy eyes no jutsunya, akhirnya dia bisa meruntuhkan pertahanan Sasuke.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri ranjang tidurnya. Ranjang yang sudah dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga yang dibentuk hati. Dia duduk di sisi ranjang tanpa mengganti pakaian dukanya. Dia membelai lembut permukaan ranjang itu, seolah-olah ada seseorang yang sedang tertidur di sana.

"Sasuke.."gumamnya entah kepada siapa.

Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju lemari yang ada di sebelah ranjang. Dia membukanya. Sebuah dress pengantin yang dipakainya hari ini tergantung di sana. Darah Sasuke masih menempel di dress putih itu. Dia tidak berniat untuk mencucinya atau menghilangkan noda itu. Karena itu darah milik Sasuke. Dia tidak mau menghilangkan atau membuang apapun yang berbau Sasuke. Dia mengambilnya dan mulai memakainya. Bau amis darah yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya, tidak dihiraukannya. Kemudian dia berjalan ke arah cermin. Lama dia pandangi dirinya yang terpantul di cermin.

"Aku cantik kan, Sasuke? Seperti yang kau bilang." Dia memutar-mutar tubuhnya sambil memandangi cermin di depannya.

Tiba-tiba ekspresi itu berubah muram.

"Kalau aku cantik, kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku, Sasuke?"

Dia meraih vas yang ada di meja dan melemparkannya ke arah cermin.

PRANGG!!!

Pecahan-pecahan kaca berhamburan di meja dan di lantai.

Dia menutupi wajahnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Aku benci kau, Sasuke. Benci. Sangat benci." teriaknya.

"A..ku..sa..ngat..mem..benci..mu.."

Tubuhnya merosot. Dia menekuk lututnya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pinggiran ranjang.

"Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku, Sasuke? Kenapa?"

Tak akan ada seseorang pun yang mendengar suara pecahan kaca ataupun jerit tangisnya. Tak kan ada yang datang menghampirinya dan bertanya 'apa yang telah terjadi?'. Karena di rumah itu hanya ada dia sendiri. Ya, sendiri. Rumah itu adalah pemberian dari Sasuke sebagai hadiah pernikahan. Dia meminta ijin ayahnya untuk tinggal sendirian di sana. Walaupun awalnya Minato menolak, tapi karena kekerasan hati Naru-lah akhirnya Minato mengijinkannya.

Suara guntur menggelegar dan petir menyambar-nyambar. Beberapa menit kemudian turunlah hujan deras yang mengguyur kota kecil itu. Seolah-olah mengiringi perasaan duka yang dialami Naruto.

Sudah berjam-jam dia dalam kondisi seperti itu. Kemudian dia mendongak, melihat ke arah pecahan-pecahan kaca yang berserakan di lantai. Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan gemetar pada salah satu pecahan. Dia mengamati pecahan kaca itu seolah-olah menimbang sesuatu.

"Sasuke, aku akan segera menyusulmu. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Tunggulah aku, Sasuke."

Bagian tajam pecahan kaca itu mulai ia dekatkan ke pergelangan tangan kirinya. Semakin dekat dan dekat dengan urat nadi.

"Jangan!" suara seseorang yang nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan.

Mata Naruto membeliak lebar. Kaget. Karena ia tau, ia sendirian di rumah sebesar istana itu. Benar-benar sendirian.

"Apa!?!" ia mencoba memastikan pendengarannya.

"Jangan lakukan!!"

"Si-siapa itu?" Naruto mulai mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kamar. Tapi tak ada siapapun selain dirinya.

"Jangan lakukan itu, usuratonkachi!!" kali ini terdengar menyebalkan.

"Su-suara ini.."

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya. Dia menghentikan acara gores menggoresnya dan melemparkan pecahan kaca itu ke sembarang arah.

Dia mulai berlari menuju pintu. Dress panjang dan agak mengembang itu sungguh menyulitkannya sehingga dia harus mengangkatnya saat berlari. Dia mulai memeriksa satu persatu ruangan yang ada di rumah itu. Mencari pemilik suara itu. Suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya. Peluh menetes-netes dari pelipisnya. Tapi tak ada kemauan untuk mengusapnya atau menghentikan laju larinya.

Sudah beberapa ruangan dia kunjungi, tapi tak nampak sosok yang dia cari. Dia sudah mulai kehabisan tenaga. Akhirnya dia terjatuh setelah terjerat dress panjangnya sendiri.

"Aww.."rintihnya ketika lututnya menghantam lantai keramik di koridor itu.

Napasnya tersengal-sengal dan degup jantungnya berdetak dalam tempo cepat.

"Sa..suke..ka..u..di..ma..na?Ja..ngan men..yiksa..ku seperti ini?"

"Kau mencariku, Dobe?"

Dengan gerak slow motion, Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika dilihatnya sosok yang dia cari sedari tadi. Mata oniks itu. Rambut raven yang mirip pantat ayam itu. Kulit putih seputih porselen itu. Seringai menyebalkan itu dan gaya yang sok cool itu –memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana-.

"Sa-su-ke…"

2 b kontinyu…

Ckckck..bukannya nyelesein fic yang lain tapi malah bikin fic lagi.

Tapi,..

Read n ripiw please..^^


End file.
